The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates Web browser technology and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to methods and systems for allowing a Web browser to present automatically hyperlink data. For brevity, a web browser means any software or firmware that allows users to navigate to web documents using hyperlinks, such as Chrome™, Internet Explorer™, Portable Document Format (PDF) readers, email clients, presentations and word processors.
During the last years malicious web pages became a major risk for users. Google™, for example, finds about 9,500 new malicious Web sites per day. Some of these websites are designed to either gather your information which can lead to a loss of privacy or exploitation or to gain unauthorized access to system resources. Malicious web pages may contain malicious code or script, such as a virus, a worm, Trojan software, a spyware, and/or another tool which may affect the use of a web browser client, such as a laptop, a desktop, a Smartphone, and a tablet or obtain personal details of the user(s) of the web browser client.
Deceiving users to browse to malicious web pages is usually done by leading them to activate (e.g. touching and/or clicking) hyperlinks to these malicious web pages. This may be done by displaying a label of a hyperlink that includes a valid address of a known website (e.g. wwwdotibmdotcom) where the target resource locator, for example the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the hyperlink is set to refer the browser to a malicious website. This security vulnerability allows attackers to exploit the fact that many users do not probe the structure of a hyperlink, for example do not match between the string in a display label field, a text which may include a URL for presentation, and the string in a target field (i.e. the href value) that includes a URL that is actually used by the browser for browsing to associated content.